backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorgo
General information 'Gorgo is a Champion monster. He deals a moderate amount of damage and has the highest amount of health of all the champions. He is a great champion to get at low level, but for end game he will not be that great, since he can't fly and with the low damage (1000 at level 1 and 3000 at level 6) a couple or more Zafreetis can easily heal any monster that survives the first hit (Crabatron and D.A.V.E.s). Level 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 Gorgos take 0.6, 1.2, 2.4, 4.9, 16.7 and 21 hours respectively to heal fully from 0 health. Gorgo gets armor at lvl. 4.Statistics FeedingTipsMoved to Gorgo/tipsTriviaGorgo was supposed to be fed 1 D.A.V.E. and 10 Crabatrons but due to many complains of the Goo cost needed and it being the hardest to feed, it was changed to 20 Crabatrons.Gorgo costs the most Sperm to feed.Gorgo's attack style changes at level 6 - he now swings up and smashes down to attack buildingsYou can buy buff for Gorgo as soon as it reaches Stage 1 .You cannot buy buff for Gorgo on Facebook on Backyard Monsters because it has not yet been updated.Gorgo is unatenable against any D.A.V.E. in the power of complete buff or healing.Although level 1 Gorgo has as much damage and health as 10 crabatrons (40 000 Health and 1 000 damage), it is still better. If a tesla tower, for example, does 4 000 damage to a group of crabatrons, one crabatron will die (there would be only 9164 crabatrons left) and that will equal to 30 000 health and 100 damage. But if that same tower does 4 000 damage to Gorgo, it will still have 5 000 damage but it will have 100 000 health.Unlike any other champion, gorgo with bonus 2 can survive a fully upgraded bunker filled with level 6 eye-ra but brings his health down to 11,500.Gorgo takes the amount of 14,302,500 (all monsters to be fed are all level 1) total goo cost to feed! (Excluding the bonus levels.)In Latin, Gorgo means 'Dick'.Gorgo only gets its armor when it it level 9.If Gorgo and Drull are the same level Gorgo will beat Drull, but it is not likely that the attacker will send drull without backup.Gorgo's spikes on his back grow bigger and the number of the spikes g ''' is a 'Champion' monster. He deals a moderate amount of damage and has the highest amount of health of all the champions. He is a great champion to get at low level, but for end game he will not be that great, since he can't fly and with the low damage (1000 at level 1 and 3000 at level 6) a couple or more Zafreetis can easily heal any monster that survives the first hit (Crabatron and D.A.V.E.s). Level 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 Gorgos take 0.6, 1.2, 2.4, 4.9, 16.7 and 21 hours respectively to heal fully from 0 health. Gorgo gets armor at lvl. 4. ''Statistics ] '' '' ] My penis is sticking up. ''Feeding'' '' ''Tips ''Moved to 'Gorgo/tips ''Trivia * ''Gorgo was supposed to be fed 1 D.A.V.E. and 10 Crabatrons but due to many complains of the Goo cost needed and it being the hardest to feed, it was changed to 20 Crabatrons. * ''Gorgo costs the most Sperm to feed. * ''Gorgo's attack style changes at level 6 - he now swings up and smashes down to attack buildings'' * ''You can buy buff for Gorgo as soon as it reaches Stage 1 . * ''You cannot buy buff for Gorgo on Facebook on Backyard Monsters because it has not yet been updated. * ''Gorgo is unatenable against any D.A.V.E. in the power of complete buff or healing. * ''Although level 1 Gorgo has as much damage and health as 10 crabatrons (40 000 Health and 1 000 damage), it is still better. If a tesla tower, for example, does 4 000 damage to a group of crabatrons, one crabatron will die (there would be only 9164 crabatrons left) and that will equal to 30 000 health and 100 damage. But if that same tower does 4 000 damage to Gorgo, it will still have 5 000 damage but it will have 100 000 health. * ''Unlike any other champion, gorgo with bonus 2 can survive a fully upgraded bunker filled with level 6 eye-ra but brings his health down to 11,500. * ''Gorgo takes the amount of 14,302,500 (all monsters to be fed are all level 1) total goo cost to feed! (Excluding the bonus levels.) * ''In Latin, Gorgo means 'Dick'. * ''Gorgo only gets its armor when it it level 9. * ''If Gorgo and Drull are the same level Gorgo will beat Drull, but it is not likely that the attacker will send drull without backup.'' # ''Gorgo's spikes on his back grow bigger and the number of the spikes g''oes up by 10. Category:Gorgo Category:Champion Monsters Category:Tips